Since when are you a random shag sorta guy?
by BlaireVolturi
Summary: Sirius convinces Remus to have a straight guy shag. But what happens when he has to deal with it all in the morning? Slash. Smut. Language.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SLASH BUG HAS BITTEN.  
MWPP. Seventh year. I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Go away Sirius, I'm reading," Remus muttered, turning the page of his large, leather-bound book. He though Sirius would be with James and Peter, at the annual shooting star watching sleepover, some lame excuse to sleep outside and get covered in grass and bugs.

Sirius snorted and poked him once again in the arm. "C'mon Moony! You're always studying. Study this, study that! Why can't it be _Padfoot_ time? Eh?" Sirius grinned, ignoring the mildly wounded look on Remus' face.

Now that he had his feelings hurt, Remus set his jaw and concentrated the book with determination. _I do not always study! That's so like Sirius, to assume I'm studying just because I'm reading a book,_ Remus thought.

He was actually reading a murder mystery novel. He had actually been enjoying himself, sitting in the completely empty and _silent_ dorm room on Saturday night, studiously reading a scene where a young girl was abducted and put in somebody's basement. Sirius then took it upon himself to become the most irritating person on earth.

Remus went back to reading the scene then went rigid, feeling a finger sliding up his spine. "P-Sirius, what _are_ you doing?" he choked out.

Sirius grinned at him. "Just kidding with you is all. You done studying yet? he asked, slipping on an innocent mask. Remus flushed and shut his book, relaxing and turning away from Sirius to reach into his backpack.

"Yeah, I just have to put away an essay I wrote earlier. Give me one minu... Padfoot?" he asked, feeling Sirius crawl up behind him on his chair.

Sirius pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Tension returned to Remus' body, and he snapped his bookbag open, searching for the essay and trying to pretend that his best friend hadn't just kissed him. "I just gotta find it, then we can go outside or something," Remus continued, pretending like nothing happened.

Sirius licked his ear and he flinched away. "Nah. I'm horny. Let's stay in," Sirius whispered, bringing himself flush against him.

Remus stopped moving. Something was pressing insistently against the small of his back, and if Sirius' words were any indication, he could guess what it was.

"Ehahaha... very funny, Sirius," Remus said nervously, sliding off the chair and sitting on Sirius' bed.

Sirius sat next to him and slid his arm around his waist. He grinned at him and leaned in closely. Remus couldn't find it in himself to pull away from him. "To answer your unasked question, no, I'm not joking. To answer your _other_ unasked question... no. I'm not a pouf. I just happen to be very horny. And you happen to be very attractive," he added, eyes raking over Remus' body.

Remus flushed a cherry red and averted his eyes. He let out a short laugh.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered, trying to twist out of Sirius' grasp. Sirius just held him closer, watching him steadily with gray eyes.

"You are Moony. That girl was a moron for breaking it off for you last week," said Sirius, no joking in his voice by then. Remus rolled his eyes. "Whatever Padfoot. We're not sh-shagging. I'm straight," he said, just to clarify.

Sirius shrugged. "So? We're both turned on," he said, glancing down. Remus didn't need to look to know how hard they had both gotten.

Sirius then withdrew his arm like he had been burned. Remus watched his face curiously, wondering what he had done. "Unless you don't find me... suitable," Sirius said flatly. Remus bit back a chuckle. Sirius was afraid of _rejection?_

"No, that's not it. I just don't think two guys shagging is the best idea, especially when they're both straight and good friends," Remus assured him. Sirius visibly relaxed and snaked his arm back around him.

"Sorry Padfoot, I ju-"

And suddenly his mouth was a little preoccupied.

Sirius pressed his lips against Remus', willing as reaction. His tongue darted out, almost unsure, and he slid his hand back around Remus to pull him closer. Hesitantly, after several moments of no movement on the werewolf's end, Sirius pulled away.

Remus scooted a bit farther away and stared at the sheets, face pale. Sirius, on the other hand, edged closer and looked terribly flushed.

Remus chanced a look at Sirius' face and instantly felt bad. His friend looked mortified; he was pink in the cheeks and his eyes were shooting around anywhere but Remus.

"So, er... you don't find me attr- Never mind. Sorry," Sirius stuttered, uncharacteristically nervous.

Remus coughed and wrung his wrists, swinging his feet. He noted with horror that while his lips hadn't reacted back, other parts of him had. He was terribly hard and aching; his trousers far too tight for comfort.

"Why'd ya do that Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well, I don't know. I was all horny, and wondering what it's be like to be _with _a guy, so I came here to... you know, toss off. But you were here, so I starting thinking that you really needed a good shag, because you don't realize just how good you look..." he trailed off.

Remus bit his lip. "I'm not angry at you or anything. I just don't think it'd be right," he told him.

Sirius looked up at him and his worried eyes went bright. His jaw set and a smile crept it's way up his face. "You want to," he stated confidently. Remus blinked. "Say what?" he asked.

"You. Want. To. Shag. Me. You have been with a girl right?" he queried. Remus nodded, still bewildered by his mood swing.

Sirius nodded firmly and grinned. Leaning over, he captured Remus' lips again. He crawled over, forcing Remus to lay down on the bed underneath him. "Wha ah oo do en?" Remus asked around kissing, finally giving in to Sirius' persistent tongue, panicking slightly.

"Helping you realize just how sexy you are," Sirius replied, eyes glassy and voice hoarse.

Remus rolled his eyes and tried not to groan when Sirius lapped at his neck. Sirius sat back up and quickly pulled off his shirt and sweater. Remus' heart sank. He was just beginning to like the idea, but he couldn't imagine taking off his shirt after seeing a body like Sirius'. He was almost adolescent in comparison.

Sirius positioned himself over Remus, not noticing the look of deep despair etched onto his friend's face.

The smaller boy looked over Sirius sloping chest, broad shoulders, and unmarred skin (apart from a few scars, but they only added to the appeal). He shrunk back into the mattress, but Sirius pulled him up, kissing him deeply. Sirius groaned when Remus' tongue slid against his own, and he began work on his friend's tie.

Remus pretended he didn't feel Sirius' fingers tracing the hem of his oxford and preoccupied himself by kissing Sirius back roughly. He gripped the back of his head, hands curling into dark hair and tugging it lightly.

Sirius pulled away and pulled off Remus' shirt in one swift motion.

The stillness and awkwardness that followed was in deep contrast to the heavy kissing just moments prior. Remus was still with embarrassment. When he had been with the one girl the previous year, it was a quick shag against a wall with all their clothes on.

Sirius on the other hand, felt his cock harden considerably as he ran his fingers swiftly down Remus' chest.

Remus jolted when Sirius ran his thumb over his nipple and went back to kissing his neck. Going with the flow, he decided to pretend like he wasn't horrified that somebody had seen underneath his clothes. His pants tented; he ignored that for the time being as well.

He held back a moan when Sirius scraped his teeth over his collarbone and was shocked to realize he had to restrain himself from bucking up. What had he gotten himself into?

Sirius slowed his pace, taking into consideration every tiny scratch or scar. He delicately licked each one, stroking them with his tongue or tracing them lightly with his lips. Remus was soon panting beneath him, hands once again twisted in his hair.

Finally allowing himself a long moan, he shifted against Sirius, pressing his pelvis slightly against the other boys.

Sirius grunted and dropped his head onto Remus' chest, fighting for self-control. "Merlin Remus, no girl has ever gotten me this... wound up," Sirius murmured into the other boy's hair. Remus bit his shoulder and twisted his nipple gently in his fingers.

He threw caution and tact to the wind, gripping Remus' hips and abruptly shoving his erection between his legs. Remus gasped and swore loudly, lifting his hips off the bed.

They ground against each other, grabbing and groping at the other's flesh. Their teeth hit together when they feverishly kissed, mouths pressed together as they moaned.

Sirius thrust shortly against Remus and he grasped his legs, forcing them apart to get a better angle. The darker boy's head snapped back, eyes squeezed shut, and Remus panted against his neck.

Their thrusts grew fervent and they unbuttoned their strained trousers and tentatively rubbed their cocks against each other.

Sirius pulled off Remus' boxer promptly, wrapping his long fingers around the base and jerking up roughly. Remus reached around and slipped his hands into Sirius' boxers, grabbing Sirius' bare arse, pulling him closer.

Sirius jerked Remus off and he squirmed, hands slipping off Sirius' sweaty back. He gasped and groaned, arching into the boy's touch and let out a low scream as he came into Sirius' hand, cum soaking the fronts of their trousers and their stomachs.

Sirius continued rubbing his crotch, willing it to get hard again. Remus was ready again after a few short moments and Sirius ground his own erection slowly against his leg, finally discarding his boxers completely.

Their gazes met. "You sure?" Sirius muttered, already turning Remus over. He nodded and got on all fours, pushing his arse back against his friend.

Sirius slid a single finger into him and Remus tightened around it, unused to the intrusion. Sirius ducked down and massaged Remus' arse gently with his other hand, licking around the rim carefully. "No!" Remus gasped out. Sirius withdrew his tongue from where it was joining his finger. "I-I can't do _that_," Remus whispered.

Sirius kissed the small of his back and nodded, adding another finger to the other, then withdrew and reached into his pants to pull out his wand. Conjuring some lube, he got on his knees and positioned himself over Remus, kissing behind his ear and drawing little circles on his hip.

Remus couldn't help but wonder when the atmosphere went from lusty to intimate, but found he didn't mind all that much.

Sirius rubbed the slick gel on his erection and put the bottle to the side. Remus tensed when he began to work his way inside. Sirius distracted him by cupping his balls.

He pushed in, inch by inch, in small thrusts, until he was completely in the werewolf. Remus bit his lip viciously, trying to keep from crying out,  
and Sirius had the sense to grab his wand quickly and lock the door and place a few silencing spells on the room.

Sirius experimented apprehensively, rocking against Remus softly; he was encouraged when he pushed back against him and his hand shot back to grab his hair.

He continued to hold his balls and gently push in and out of Remus, not wanting to hurt him.

"Harder. Faster," Remus gasped. Sirius bit into his neck, feeling his balls tighten.

He began to steadily increase his pace until he was bucking into his tightness, groaning and trembling. Remus shook beneath him, his own hand stroking his cock until Sirius pushed it away and replaced it with his own. Sirius dropped his head to the back of Remus' neck, nipping the skin there gently and barely registering how hard he was shagging his best friend.

The bed shifted beneath them, banging against the wall; they were too lost in pleasure to notice. "Moony, _please_," Sirius groaned, grasping his friend's hair and pulling his head back roughly to suck his neck. Remus just grunted and grabbed Sirius' hand, securing it tighter around him and pumping faster.

"P-Padfoot, I'm going to-" Remus cried out, spilling out into Sirius hand and tightening his heat around his cock.

Sirius thrust jerkily, moaning into Remus' ear. The bed was hitting the wall dangerously hard and he pushed into Remus erratically for a few more moments before burying his head into his neck and coming almost violently.

They lay there for a few moments before Sirius pulled out and flopped down onto the bed next to Remus. Remus laughed shakily and gathered his clothes.

"Well then... erm, I guess I'll go shower," Remus muttered. Sirius' eyes darkened, and Remus knew he was imagining what would happen if he joined him. "O-Or maybe I'll just go to bed," he recovered, sliding on his boxers nervously. He went to walk to his bed, but flinched. His back, thighs, and ass felt incredibly sore... and he had spunk all over his stomach.

He hurried to bed and ignored the longing sigh Sirius let out when Remus pulled his curtains shut.

Anxious and still horny, Remus reached under his bed and pulled out a Potion's textbook to keep his mind off things.

* * *

Remus awoke in middle of the night to hear a fevered groan and whimpering.

He crawled out of bed silently and walked towards the noise. Peeking through Sirius' curtains, he felt a majority of blood in his system rush between his legs.

Padfoot had his hands in his pajama pants and no shirt on. Remus could see his hand stroking and wished more than anything that the pants were low enough so he could fully see him touch himself. Sirius' eyes were closed and mouth was slightly parted, legs spread and shaking as he bucked up into his hand.

Remus trailed his hand down his own body and brushed against his solid erection. Running a hesitant hand through his sandy hair, he parted the curtains and walked right up next to a oblivious Sirius. His eyes were still closed and he had begun to quiver with need.

"Ugh, Remus! Yes..." he hissed. Remus cock twitched and he shot out a hand to grab Sirius' wrist. His eyes snapped open and he looked at Remus through the dark, shocked.

"Remus, I-"

He stopped speaking when Remus stripped down and slid into bed next to him. He edged out of his own pajama pants and rolled over on top of him.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from before and quickly rubbed some on, then placed himself at Remus' entrance. Looking into his amber eyes, he sunk in quickly.

Remus moaned and closed his eyes, pushing up towards Sirius.

They kissed deeply and Sirius started off with a fast pace, holding Remus' hips down with his hands. Remus squirmed, finding something new with the angle. Sirius abruptly brushed against something inside him and he quaked, smashing his lips against the other boy's and bucking wildly.

Sirius gasped as he tightened and adjusted his thrusting to where Remus was directing him.

Remus let out o low scream and grabbed the sheets on either side of him. Sirius lapped the sweat of his chest and twirled his thumb around his prick, letting his fingers barely brush the underside. Remus' head thrashed and Sirius increased his tempo, driving into him harder.

Remus dragged his hands down Sirius' back and over his ass, cupping it and pushing him in harder. He pressed a finger into him and touched him curiously.

Sirius felt the familiar coil in his lower stomach and clenched his eyes shut, and gripped Remus' hips tighter. He mouthed his partner's naem and his body jolted as he finished.

Remus watched with fascination as Sirius' face twisted in pleasure and his lips curved around his name. Sirius kept thrusting and fisting Remus' cock, so he came soon after.

They kissed deeply and Sirius pulled out. "Wow," Sirius breathed. "Tell me about it," Remus muttered, feeling his member grow hard, _again. _Sirius felt his friend's erection grow against his leg and inched down, wrapping his lips around the top.

Remus grabbed Sirius' shoulder. "Maybe we should sto- Ah- ah... AH! Oh!"

Sirius took Remus in until he hit the back of his throat and wrapped his hand around his base. Sucking hard, he pumped him and cupped his balls. Remus let his head fall back against the pillow and ground into him.

Sirius withdrew him from his mouth and Remus growled in protest until Sirius' tongue began to lick lower.

The animagus steadily jerked him off and forced his tongue as deep as he could up his arse.

With a shudder and low moan, Remus came forcefully. Sirius brought his head back up to lick up the cum and kissed his way up Remus' body slowly.

They kissed again and Remus realized that Sirius was nudging his legs apart yet again.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

James Potter skipped into his dorm joyfully, having just slept outside and not gotten _one_ bug bite.

"Moony, Padfoot! Guess what! We saw hundreds of falling stars, and-" he stopped speaking, staring at Sirius' bed in surprise. Remus was lying there, face down with both hand hanging of either edge. Sirius was on top of him, head resting on his back and arms around his slim waist.

They were both in the nude.

James coughed and tapped Sirius on the back. He stirred and look up at Prongs. "Morning James," he murmured, unashamed.

"Morning. Have a good night?" he asked casually, eying his werewolf friend. Sirius nodded. "Great. Didn't get much sleep though," he grinned, looking proud.

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Tell Moony if you two are going out, I'm fine with it," he said.

Sirius laughed. "Going out? Nah, we just shagged," Sirius assured him. James shifted uncomfortably and looked at Remus with extreme doubt in his eyes.

"Um, Sirius? Since when does Moony, _'just shag'_?" James asked, looking worried.

Sirius' grin dropped a fraction. He hesitated. "Well-"

"I mean, he trusts me and you. If you just shag him and skip off merrily, after getting him totally vulnerable, _exposed_," James looked pointedly at his scars, "then how do you think he'll feel? He may not show it, but..."

Sirius' grin was gone by then. He traced a long scar on Remus' shoulder blade affectionately.

"Er, he and I will talk about it. No joke. I swear we will," Sirius pledged. James nodded and left anxiously.

Sirius pressed a soft kiss to Remus' cheek and nuzzled his head into his hair, falling back to sleep. They'd talk later.

**A/N: There will be one more chapter. I don't know if it'll be as smutty either. Sorry! XD Oh, and I've never written full-out slash smut. So sorry if I did anything stupid or wrong. I'm a newbie when it comes to slashy sex. **


	2. Chapter 2

**MWPP. Seventh year. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Remus woke up on Saturday morning with a tremendously sore backside and feeling more satisfied than he had in months.

That is, until, he turned to the side and was met face to face with a wide-awake, rather naked Sirius Black. Who just so happened to be his friend. That he had shagged the night before. Several times.

His face drained of any and all color. He rolled over to avoid Sirius' gaze, but couldn't wriggle away from his strong arms pulling his back against his chest.

Remus eventually stopped struggling and turned around, settling against Sirius' chest. He purposely ignored the firm arm slung around his waist; the hand brushing against his lower back. He especially ignored the fact their hips were pressed gently together and they were both naked.

Sirius studied Remus' body language. His face was a sickly white and his body was stiff... and not in the good way. Remus' arms were tightly at his sides and the muscles in his shoulders were tense.

"Remus?" asked Sirius softly.

Remus nodded to show he was listening and attempted a casual smile.

"Do you, erm, remember everything?" he questioned, drumming his fingers on Remus' skin.

Remus threw him an exasperated look. "We weren't _drunk._ Of course I remember," he managed to choke out. Sirius flushed and looked at the sheets.

Remus studied the obvious blush on his face. He wondered if he was embarrassed or recalling the way Remus had trailed his hands down his body and gripped him tightly- Remus bit his tongue and mentally slapped himself.

Sirius was rather surprised. As James had said, Remus never 'just shagged'.

But here the werewolf was, looking as though he was itching to just walk off and pretend it never happened. Like it was some casual fuck. Sirius winced at his thoughts and realized how much the idea of that bothered him.

"Well, we can both be assured this is no big deal. I mean, we're both straight," Remus laughed weakly. Remus' heart twisted rather suddenly in his chest. Despite the fact he wasn't magically falling in love with Padfoot, he knew that this was all a prank. It made his stomach ache to think that everything Sirius had said the night before was another joke. A bad one, a not-very-amusing one, but a prank nonetheless. He knew it had gone farther than Sirius had thought and that's why he wasn't laughing and making a joke out of it all.

Sirius grinned at him, still tracing soft patterns on his back and wishing he could kiss him again.

Remus glanced at his grin and tried to manage one of his own. He lay there, allowing Sirius' hand to wisp across his back, and he remembered the nice -_heated-_ things Sirius had whispered to him throughout the night. And every word, every amazing word, was part of a joke.

The werewolf sighed and blew his hair off his forehead. It wasn't often that people told him he was handsome or sexy. Or half of the erotic, dirty things Sirius had vocalized the night before. Sirius described to him in mind-blowing detail everything he found attractive about Remus. About all the things he wanted to do to him and the things he wanted Remus to feel. Remus knew Sirius liked to hear himself talk, but he had never quite appreciated it before.

When you're never assured that you look good, to hear it from somebody as glorious looking as Sirius could be quite the ego booster.

Until, of course, you remember that he was just saying it to rile you up.

Remus finally closed his eyes, easing the tension out of his body. It was all just a mistake.

"Sorry, what?" Remus heard Sirius ask. His eyes flew open. "What?" Remus asked, looking around. Sirius refused to meet his eyes. "You just said 'it was mistake'."

Oh, he had said that outloud? Remus flicked Sirius' forehead. "Well, yeah. What else would it be?"

Sirius swallowed thickly and tightened his hold around Remus' waist. He pushed their bodies together slowly, allowing Remus to feel how exactly Sirius was reacting to his presence.

"Something like this," he muttered. He pressed a smooth kiss to a shocked Remus' lips. Sirius pried his mouth open with his own and swept his tongue through, requesting a moan like the ones he had heard the night before.

Yet Remus stayed still and silent. Sirius retreated and kissed his jaw, his neck, and then his chest with no protest from the other boy.

But when Sirius began to inch his way down his body and nip at his stomach, Remus gathered his sense and shot out of the bed. "I need to go. And you need to pull yourself together," Remus snapped, hurrying into the bathroom and grabbing some clothes along the way.

Sirius watched his friend go, cock straining painfully towards his flat stomach.

He was strangely distressed to know that it meant nothing to the werewolf to bear everything to him. A very large point in the whole fiasco last night was Sirius wanting to make Remus feel good. Less self-conscious. But here he was, being the one rejected and feeling worthless.

He pushed his black hair out of his face and stared at the bathroom door.

Remus was a good friend. And Sirius had never lied to himself and tried to convince himself he was completely straight. He had known for ages that boys held some appeal to him. But Remus was different. He wasn't just a _boy_; he was his best mate. Shagging one of your best mates can be okay if it's on pre-established terms.

But when you make a move on them _after_, fueled by a romantic inclination instead of a sex fueled one, therefor implying you may _fancy_ them...

Things can get confusing.

* * *

The next week was very awkward.

James watched on, horribly confused, as Sirius strained to get close to Remus; when he did, Remus would shy away and go ashen.

Peter was blissfully ignorant about the whole situation. He picked up on many things, but chose to ignore the ones that caused conflict or made him uneasy.

Within a month, the tension had eased and things were back to normal... minus the occasional flinch from Remus when Sirius got to close, or the way Sirius stared longingly at Remus during Charms. Not to mention the fact Sirius hadn't gone on a single date since then.

It wasn't until one unusually warm Friday afternoon that conflict sprung up again.

"Remus, why?!" Lily wailed, staring at the chess board in horror. Remus chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Checkmate. Sorry Lily," he said, glancing at the vicious glare James was giving him. Prongs kissed Lily's head consolingly. "You're better than him at most things anyway," James sulked. Lily smiled at him kindly and gave him a peck on the lips.

Remus rolled his eyes and straightened out his shirt. "I'll go back to the dorms and read a bit. I'm rather bored," he said.

James and Lily nodded absently, still kissing gently.

Remus grabbed a book he had left near the fireplace and waved at Peter, who was sitting across the room with some girl from fifth year who had been beaming at him for the past few weeks. The werewolf ambled up the stairs, reading the description on the back of his novel.

He didn't think about knocking, considering he thought everybody was down in the common room.

So it took him completely of guard when he opened the door and looked up from his book to see Sirius, glistening and moaning, shifting on top of a boy he recognized as Davis Redly. Remus stood transfixed, watching Sirius force Davis' face into the pillow with his hand and drive into him roughly, head thrown back.

Unable to move away, Remus looked on as Davis pressed desperately back against Sirius and let out a howl of bliss. Sirius thrust into him, body rigid and straight as his eyes screwed shut and he groaned. "God, Redly... fuck! Come for me," he whispered, driving into him harder. Davis jerked underneath him and came. Sirius moaned rather loudly and gripped the smaller boys hips. His body went abruptly slack and he pulled out of him.

Sirius flopped onto the bed next to Davis, who streched languidly and gave Sirius a small kiss. Sirius returned it halfheartedly and pulled the sheet up to cover them both. They lay there for a second, curled against each other.

Sirius heard muffled _plop_ and looked towards the door.

Remus stood there, wide-eyes and frozen, and book at his feet. Davis was already dozing next to him and Sirius met Remus' eyes, barely holding back a scream, mortified beyond compare.

The sandy haired boy leaned over and picked up his book, maintaining eye contact with his best friend, and slowly backed out, closing the door silently behind him.

Sirius put his head into hands and squeezed his temples.

All he had set out to do was get rid of the _ache_ he had been experiencing since the night with Remus. He had been with a girl, and it did nothing. But when Davis hit on him that morning, he felt a similar feeling like the one from that night.

So he had snogged him senseless and dragged him back to the dorm as fast as possible, eager to get rid of the awful hollow yearning any way he could.

Sirius had long since come to terms with the fact he was swinging more and more for guys each passing day.

After having a night like that with his best mate, he didn't think he could ever be satisfied with a female again.

But he didn't anticipate Remus walking in on his first homosexual encounter since the one he had with him a month ago. Sirius pressed himself against Davis, gripping his waist in a familiar way that reminded him of soft brown hair and vivid auburn eyes.

* * *

Remus strode quickly and with purpose through the hallways just the next Friday.

Sirius and him hadn't spoken since... _then_, and it was driving the latter barking mad to not have a best friend to confide in. So he went to the library to find Lily.

He found her near the back and sidled into the chair next to her, dead tired.

She turned and looked at him, blinking when she saw the obvious circles under his eyes and the way he kept flexing his fingers like he was going to hit something.

"Hey, Lily. I need your advice on something, but you can't tell anyone, alright?" Remus muttered, leaning in so only she could hear him.

There were basically alone, save a fifth year Slytherin stretched out in the corner, reading.

Lily spun in her seat and glared at the younger boy, who caught her gaze and grinned. He slowly picked up his books and gracefully walked away.

Lily rotated around to look at Remus. "I'm not an idiot Remus. I caught on to your furry little problem; you think I wouldn't notice you shrinking away from Sirius every second or so? Or that Sirius stares at you any chance he gets?"

Remus sighed and wrung his wrists. "Yeah, but do you know _why?_" he asked suspiciously. If Prongs had told her...

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. I just assumed Sirius finally gave into the fact he was a flaming pouf and finally told you. But I don't think you have much room to judge," Lily muttered.

"Okay, first off: That's not what happened... exactly. Secondly, what do you mean I don't have room to judge?" Remus cracked his knuckles nervously.

"Well, come on Remus. You have a much bigger problem that he has to accept. Does his gayness put you in danger in anyway? Him fancying blokes isn't that big of a deal. Lots of people have thought it anyway, what with the way he hangs all over you. Or used to," Lily added.

Remus scowled. "He's not _gay._ He just shagged me as a joke. To get off. To fool around with my head. I was alright with that, but then he needed to keep going with it. He shagged me _again_, then in the morning he jumps me. I just don't get it. Even if Sirius was gay, why would he shag _me_ of all people?"

Lily shifted nervously. "Um, maybe he actually likes you? Or was just experimenting?" She huffed. "I don't _know._ And neither will you until you talk to him."

They sat in a stiff silence. Lily wanted him to confront Sirius; the last thing Remus wanted to do was actually _talk_ about it. It would mean admitting that it bothered him.

Remus bit his lip. "On Friday I caught him having sex with another guy," he murmured quietly.

Lily's eyes widened and her face softened. She placed her hand on his arm. "Oh, Remus. I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Remus let out a long breath. He didn't know why it bothered him so much to see that. To see and hear Sirius doing the same things to that _prat_ that he had done to him so casually.

"Have you ever thought-" Lily hesitated. "Ever considered that maybe Sirius is just as confused as you are?"

Remus cocked his head to the side.

"I mean, coming to terms with being gay can be difficult. Maybe that... encounter with you opened his eyes. Maybe it started as a joke, but I certainly don't think it ended as one," she assured. "He would never make you so vulnerable just to mock you. He wouldn't. Sirius and I may not see eye to eye... but he loves you. Whether romantically or not, he really does."

Remus forced a smile and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

* * *

Sirius was sitting on the common room couch, bouncing his knee nervously.

He had asked Prongs where Remus was, and he had just shrugged and muttered something about 'hogging his girlfriend in the library'.

Sirius wanted to talk to Remus. To resolve... whatever it was that was forcing them to exchange secret glances and avoid the invasion of the other's personal space.

Usually they were so close. Sirius would lay next to Remus, flush against him on his bed and they would talk about the most ridiculous things.

But now they couldn't even brush hands without flinching away.

Sirius wouldn't have minded if it was James or Peter; he never was very physical with them anyway. Prongs didn't like hugs and all the touchy stuff, and Peter would get freaked out. So Remus was the only one Sirius could put his arm around, or hold his hand, or kiss...

Well, the kissing thing was new.

Sirius' mind went blank of all the things he wanted to say when Remus tripped through the portrait hole and stumbled into him.

They both froze and stared at each other until Remus quickly extricated himself and put a good distance between them.

"Er, hey Moony," Sirius attempted.

Remus nodded and took a hesitant step closer, causing Sirius' heart to splutter dangerously. "Uh, can we talk? Alone, in the dorms? About... you know," he whispered.

Sirius nodded and followed his friend up the stairs.

They stood in front of each other awkwardly. Sirius eventually gestured at Remus' bed; he was confused when Remus paled and sat on  
James' bed instead. Then he remembered that sitting on Remus' bed and talking was where it all started.

So he sat down next to Remus, resisting the urge to scoot closer and take the boy in his arms.

Remus took a deep breath. "Look, Sirius. I know the past month and a half has been... uncomfortable. I just want it to stop. I'm tired of this, I really am," Remus said.

Sirius heart swelled with hope. He didn't know for what though.

"Moony, I just... I thought," he scrambled momentarily. "I thought you enjoyed it was all."

Shit, that came out wrong.

Remus' head snapped towards him. "_Enjoyed it?_ Padfoot, that has nothing to do with the problem at hand!"

"Yes it does," Sirius continued confidently. "If you enjoyed it, that would mean you enjoyed being with me. And that's what all of this is about."

Remus shook his head. "No, no. This is about you screwing around with me and then taking it to far. This about you spending an entire night _lying _to me, and then being willing to do it again just to get your rocks off," he snapped.

Sirius' eyes narrowed angrily. "I beg your pardon? I was not 'screwing with you'! I was trying-" He paused and looked away.

"Trying what? To see just how upset you could get me?" Remus drawled.

"No! I was trying to make you feel good!" Sirius snarled. He crossed his arms and pouted, staring at the floor.

Remus hesitated. "What _are _you talking about Sirius?" he asked, gentler than before.

"What are _you_ talking about Remus?" Sirius countered, picking at a loose string on his trousers. Remus rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, wishing that it would all just be done with.

"I'm talking about you. How you take jokes to far. Maybe you didn't mean to go, er, _all the way_ with me. You just wanted to wind me up. I can understand that, it's in your nature. But for you to sit here and say you meant everything you said that night is inexcusable," Remus said.

Sirius looked up, hurt. They were quiet for a moment. "Do you really think I'm _that _bad?" he asked, voice cracking.

Before Remus could answer, Sirius held up a hand. "What _I'm_ talking about is all those awful girls that treat you so badly. That you can't even sleep without a shirt on, because you're afraid somebody might see you. I'm your best mate, you're supposed to trust me; I did what I thought would help you."

Remus reeled back angrily. "Lying to me? Shagging me and then messing everything up? That doesn't help me trust you. Anything but. It just pisses me off."

Sirius stood up and Remus jumped to his feet as well.

"Sirius, you _cannot_ stand there and tell me it wasn't casual. Davis proved that. How could you sleep with me, then hop along with him? And don't you dare say you meant those things you said that night! That would make you-" _Gay_. "And it would mean you-" _Fancy me. _

Remus didn't have to say it.

"Would you really have that much of a problem if I was? If I were to tell you I fancy you, would you run in the other direction?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Remus said firmly.

Sirius deflated. His shoulders dropped, and his face slid into a solemn mask. Somewhere in his chest, he thought he felt a sharp tug. Giving up, he sat down on the bed and curled his knees to his chin.

Remus' resolve wavered. He lowered himself to sit next to his friend. "I didn't mean it Pads. Honest. I'm just upset," he assured him.

Remus cautiously put a hand on Sirius' back. "Just tell me the truth Padfoot. Please," he added.

"I'm gay."

Remus wasn't ready to hear it so bluntly, so his hand jerked away. Sirius groaned with despair and nestled his head into his legs. "No, it's okay! Go on," Remus encouraged quickly, pressing his hand back.

Sirius raised his head an inch. "I always knew I wasn't completely... straight. But I never put much thought into it. Only after that night with you, I reconsidered. I just- I couldn't go back to birds after _that,_" Sirius whispered. Remus nodded.

"There wasn't any blokes before you. I meant everything I said that night Moony. I still do," Sirius said.

He concentrated on the warmth of Remus' hand on his back and prayed it wouldn't leave. It didn't. "Davis..." Remus prompted.

"Test run. To see if anything I felt from the night with you was real," Sirius said shortly.

"Why did you initiate any of that in the first place?" Remus asked. This was the question he had been dying to know the answer to. Sirius felt his lips tug down a little.

"I wanted to be closer to you. For you to feel closer to me. It wasn't intended as something _romantic_. I just wanted to be near you, I guess. But in middle of it, I suppose it just got that way," replied Sirius. He glanced up at Remus, who looked thoughtful. "You actually thought I was just jerking you around?"

Remus flushed, not sure how to react to Sirius' pained voice.

"Well, yeah. I knew you'd never hurt me on _purpose_... but sometimes you're not the most, um, aware bloke. If you know what I mean," Remus covered quickly. Sirius nodded.

They both sat there in silence; Sirius curled up and Remus forcefully keeping his hand on his back.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Sirius unraveled himself and stretched out on James' bed. Remus crawled beside him, and they lay there like usually did.

"...So you fancy me," Remus clarified.

"Yep."

"Oh."

"You don't mind, do you?" Sirius asked, poking Remus' ribs. Remus thought about it for a little while and shook his head.

"You don't mind that I don't... reciprocate these feelings?"

"..." Sirius was unusually silent and he stared at the ceiling. "Why aren't you answering?" Remus asked nervously. "Because there's only one way I can answer that without ruining everything, and I don't like lying to you," Sirius muttered.

"Ah. Well then, just feel free to ruin everything. I want to know," Remus said.

Sirius nodded, folding his hands behind his head. "I really like you, mate. A lot. More than I think I've ever liked anybody before. So, yeah. It already hurts."

Remus felt like there was water in his chest and a brick in his throat.

Slowly, he propped himself up and hovered over Sirius. His friend gazed at him warily, unsure if he was going to bolt or hit him. He did neither. He gently pressed his lips to his and pulled away soon after.

Sirius leaned up, wanting to continue, but Remus was already laying back down next to him. They didn't speak.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked softly.

"Test run. To see if anything I felt a moment ago was real," Remus whispered back.

"And..."

"Pretty damn real, if you ask me. Quite nice too," Remus replied, turning on his side to face Sirius. Sirius shifted so that they were facing eac other.

"What now?" Sirius inquired. Remus shrugged.

"It's a stretch to say I'm gay. But not too big of a stretch to say I'm getting there. And that I rather like you," he added.

Sirius smiled and went in for another kiss. Remus pulled back quickly.

"No more Davis Redly," Remus hissed. Sirius; smile grew and he nodded, pulling the smaller boy towards him.

Moving slower than usual, he smoothed their mouths together, tracing Remus' lips with his tongue.

Remus yanked away and pulled a face. "Too slow," he muttered. Curling his fingers in Sirius' hair, he smashed their faces together, hungrily kissing him and delighting in the vigorous response.

We all know they spent the rest of the day in bed.

James' bed.

And when James' pranced into the room with Lily, ready for a lovely snogging session between the sheets, he let out a scream that rivaled a banshee.

Lily giggled happily and pulled stricken James out of the room, promising that she'd find a way to get him into _her _dorm.

**A/N: Should I write another chapter? I was disappointed by the lack of smut, but it wouldn't fit in the plot. I don't know. What do you guys think?**


End file.
